Happiness
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: Carter and Abby's daughter gets married. They both spend some time reflecting on their lives together.


The characters from ER do not belong to me.  This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N:  This is a story that has been in my head for quite sometime.  I am seriously considering making it into a long chronicle of John, Abby and their children.  I will only write more if there is interest in seeing a continuation, as I believe it is a good stand-alone fic as well.  So reviews are very much needed to let me know what the reading audience wants.  If you don't like Carby, don't read any further.  This story has Carby fuzz in it! You have been warned!

Happiness

"Do you Natalie Meredith Carter take Kevin Daniel Kovac to be your lawfully wedded husband…."? Abby Carter squeezed her husband's hand.  He looked at her and smiled, he saw a tear trickle down her cheek so he brushed it tenderly off.  She smiled at him, a mixture of happiness and sadness shone in her eyes.  He grasped her hand tighter as they watched their youngest daughter- their baby- marry.  

"Do you John Truman Carter take Abigail Lockhart to be your wife?"  After John said I do, the judge had pronounced them man and wife.  And John kissed his wife, they stood there on the seashore the waves crashing around them, the sun just setting on the horizon, it was beautiful and perfect and serene.   It seemed totally appropriate that they married on the beach.  The sand underneath their feet and the gentle breeze singing it's own love song to the happy couple.  He had waited so long to make her his wife.  And at last, she was his forever.

John and Abby entered the reception hall it was already packed with their family, and friends from County as well as friends of Natalie and Kevin's from med school.  Millie, John and Abby's oldest daughter, took the microphone on the platform, "Ladies and gentlemen it is with much pleasure that I present to you Dr. Kovac and Mrs. Carter-Kovac."

"Ah, our Nat ever the independent one she decided to hyphenate." John said with a smile.

"Maybe I should have hyphenated."  Abby teased with a wicked grin.  "Mrs. Lockhart-Carter has quite a ring to it."

"I like Mrs. Carter much better." John whispered into her ear just seductively enough that it sent a little chill down her spine.  Their attention was turned as soon as their daughter entered into the room with her new husband.  "She has to be the second most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Only the second?" Abby asked.

"You were the most beautiful.  She's your daughter and she's so beautiful she comes in a close second." John said his voice full of tears and emotions.

How beautiful Abby had looked on that beach.  Her dress was long and straight, it accentuated her body perfectly.  He often wondered why she didn't wear dresses more often. She looked stunning in them.  Of course to him, she looked stunning in everything she wore.  In her hands she carried 3 white lilies tied together with a simple white bow.  Her hair was curled and up in a bun on top of her head.  The wind had knocked some of the curls out and they were blowing against her face in the breeze.  This made her look all the more beautiful to him.

Natalie and Kevin took the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.  John has his arm draped around his wife's shoulder as they watched the happy couple.  "Brings back memories doesn't it?" Susan Kovac's voice said from behind them.

"It sure does." John said.  "I was just thinking about how I would marry Abby all over again."  Abby smiled at him and kissed him.

"Ugh please, we already have one set of newlyweds in this room today."  Susan rolled her eyes.  Everyone was clapping as the dance for the newlyweds had ended.

Kevin came up to his Mother, "Mom can I have this dance?"

"I would love too." Susan smiled at her son and he led her onto the dance floor.

"John," Abby nudged "Go dance with your daughter."  She stood and watched her handsome husband and their beautiful daughter dancing together.

"Abby, may I have the honor?" Luka extended his hand to her.

"Sure Luka that would be nice thank you."  They took the dance floor together.  Abby couldn't help but think about how very well everything has turned out for all of them.  

"It's hard to believe that our children are old enough to get married."

"I know it makes me feel so old.  At least Kevin is your oldest.  Nat is our youngest and it just feels like yesterday we were holding her for the very first time."

"You know John, I don't think Baby Girl Carter is a suitable name."

"She's so cute.  Abby, she looks just like you."

"John! In all seriousness here, the child does not have a name."

"Well she did."

"Truman Jackson is hardly a girl's name."

"Well she was supposed to be a boy."

"Sonograms are wrong sometimes. What else can I say?"

"Bobby is going to be so disappointed.  He wanted a baby brother so bad."

"Millie's going to be ecstatic though.  She was crushed that she was going to have two annoying baby brothers around."

"Well, we could have had another one so she could have a sister."

"Not a chance Dr. Carter! I'm too old for this now as it is."

            _"No, you're not.  You're every bit as beautiful as you were the day I married you.  In fact, I think you are more so."  He smiled down at their new little daughter, "I think we should name her Abby after you."_

_            "Uh that would be a no.  We agreed no namesakes after ourselves."_

_            "We were going to use Truman, that's my middle name.  And we've already used John for Robert's, so that excuse is not going to work."_

_            "I want her to have her own name.  Something beautiful, classy, distinct."_

_            "Meredith is pretty.  I've always liked that name."_

_            "That is nice. Meredith Rose?"_

_            "Meredith Abigail…"_

_            "John!  I said no Abigail." Abby stared down at her pretty new little daughter who was yawning and stretching.  Susan knocked on the door and entered with 8-year-old Millie and 5-year-old Bobby._

_            "Millie, Bobby we have someone to show you.  This is your new little sister."_

_            "SISTER?" Bobby shouted.  "I don't want another sister! I thought it was a boy named Truman!"_

_            "We did too.  She fooled us I guess."_

_            Millie had a huge grin on her face, "A girl after my own heart.  Let me see her."  Abby held the baby up a little higher so that Millie and Bobby could see.  "Aww she's so cute."_

_            "She's definitely a sister." Bobby grumbled._

_            "What's her name?" Millie asked.  _

_            "We were thinking Meredith, maybe."_

_            "Hmm I like that.  But she really looks like a Natalie to me."_

_            "Natalie." Abby said aloud._

_            "And she is a December baby, Natalie Meredith Carter." John rolled the name of his tongue.  "It's perfect."_

_            "Yes it is."  Abby leaned up and kissed him._

_            "Ewww you guys are gross." Millie commented._

            "Penny for your thoughts." Abby looked up to see that she was dancing in the arms of her husband.

            "Oh, I'm sorry John.  How long has Luka been gone?"

            "I just switched with him.  I can't let him dance with you too long you know."

            "It's so cute that after all these years you still get jealous of him."

            "Well I have to make sure that you love no one but me."

            "Have I ever?" Abby asked.  She leaned her head on his shoulder and they danced together.  They got lost in each other's embrace.  

            Millie interrupted them, "Uh guys the song has been over for a few minutes.  Nat and Kevin are going to be cutting the cake soon."

            Abby blushed and John grabbed her hand and led them to the table.  Bobby went up to the platform to give his toast as best man.

            _John came in ten minutes late from his shift.  He could smell steak and potatoes as soon as he opened the door.  Abby was bent over the stove stirring something and humming a little song to herself.  John walked up behind and her wrapped his arms around her.  "Honey, I'm home."_

_            "Hi sweetie.  How was your day?"_

_            "A little long we had multiple MVA's and 4 GSW's."_

_            "Ugh that does sound long.  I'm glad it was my day off."_

_            "I wasn't.  I really could have used a little time in exam room one with you today."_

_            "Dr. Carter!  That's so unprofessional."_

_            "Well, when you are involved, I can't help myself. Where are Bobby and Millie?"_

_            "Kevin and Kylie invited them over for dinner.  Apparently they are going to Chuck E. Cheese.  Susan and Luka said they could spend the night."_

_            "Really? We have a whole night to ourselves? Whatever shall we do?"_

_            "I don't know." Abby winked seductively, "Let's just see where the night takes us."_

_            They sat down for a nice dinner.  "Abby this is so good.  Your cooking just gets better the longer we are married."_

_            "Well, I think we both got sick of fish and chips from Brennan's and coffeehouse burgers. John, there's something I need to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't freak out."_

_            "What? What is it? Did Eric go off his meds again? Is one of our parents sick? Did Bobby give someone a black eye at school again playing Doctor?"_

_            "No John.  I'm pregnant."_

_            "You're what?" the smile started to spread wider across his face.  "You're pregnant really?"_

_            "Yes." Abby sighed and concentrated harder on swirling the green beans and potatoes around on her plate.  "I know we said after Bobby was born that we weren't going to have any more and I honestly thought I wouldn't get pregnant after 40.  I'm sorry John."_

_            "I'm not.  I'm not at all.  I am so happy Abby."_

_            "You're happy?"_

_            "Yes, anytime that our love creates a life how can that be anything but right.  You're not happy?"_

_            "Not exactly.  I mean Millie and Bobby are in school; I just went back to work full time.  I mean I finally finished med school and I have hardly spent anytime being a Doctor.  Makes me think I wasted all your hard earned money."_

_            "Are you kidding me?  I think it's wonderful that you went back and finished.  And I think you are an amazing Doctor.  But you are the most amazing Mother and an even more amazing wife.  I couldn't be prouder of you.  I'm so glad that you're carrying my baby Abby.  I love you."_

_            "I love you too."  _

Later that night John and Abby lay next to each other in their bed talking about the wedding and their children.  "You know we really had three good kids." John said.

            "Of course we did.  We were both so determined to make them our projects that they had no choice."

            "I don't know that projects is a good word choice there, babe."

            "Well, not projects exactly.  But because we both had such screwed up childhoods we were determined to make theirs as normal as possible that's all.  We worked hard at it and were successful.  Of course it helps that own parents stayed out of the picture as much as possible."

            "She was so young to get married."  John sighed.  "Just a baby really."

            "Twenty-one is not hardly a baby Carter.  They just didn't wait forever like we did to realize that they are in love and want to be together.  And Natalie is so focused, now that he has been done with med school for a few years, he can work and help her finish hers up."

            "I wonder if their kids will be Doctors too?"

            "I don't know Grandpa, we'll just have to wait and see."

            "Grandpa!  Grandpa!  Who said anything about me being a Grandpa?"

            "Well someday you will be.  Millie's been married for a while now and she has that motherly instinct.  I don't think it will be much longer.  She's not as career focused as Nat."

            "Did you ever think we would have two doctors?"

            "Well, I'm not surprised seems how medicine is pretty much all their parents know."

            "Yeah, but Millie broke away.  I guess in some ways counseling could be considered medicine too I guess."

            Abby rolled over and looked him in the eyes, "Do you think they will be as happy as we are?"

            _Carter came out of the bathroom and smiled at Abby.  She was perched on the foot of their bed a look of seductive worry on her face.  "Hey Mrs. Carter," he approached her and whispered in her ear. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"I just can't believe we just got married."_

_"Why? Don't you think we should have?"_

_"Of course.  I love you.  I wanted to marry you, it's just…"_

_Carter grabbed her hand, "What? Abby you can tell me."_

_"It's just I'm scared John.  I'm scared of failing, as a wife.  I'm scared of letting myself love you completely.  I couldn't bear to know that I would hurt you or bring misery into your life."_

_"Since the day that I kissed you in that lockdown you have brought me nothing but happiness.  Even in the rough spots, just the thought of being with you, of loving you forever was enough to sustain me." He kissed her.  "I have never regretted a single moment of it.  Not one."_

_She smiled warmly at him, "Me either." She reached up to kiss him again.  "Everyone is going to be so mad at us for eloping. They all really wanted wedding invitations you know."_

_He grinned at her, "Let them be mad.  Right now, we have other issues at hand to deal with."_

_"We do?"_

_He began kissing her neck, "Yeah we do.  And it doesn't involve talking."_

_"Sounds romantic."_

_"It will be. I've waited four years to make you Mrs. John Carter and I intend to enjoy this." With that said he kissed her deeply and gently laid her down on the bed._

_Later Abby lay with her head on Carter's chest.  He was stroking her hair and she was making small circles with her fingers on his chest.  "Do you feel any differently now?" she asked him._

_"Differently how?"_

_"Now that we are married, do you feel differently?"_

_"It's fabulous." John smiled at her, "it's everything I dreamed it would be and more."_

_"Me too. I love you John."_

_"I love you too, Abby Carter." And with those words he turned her over and began kissing her.  "I love you so much."   _

John leaned in and kissed her deeply.  "If they have half the happiness that we have they will have everything they could ever want." He said gently as leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
